School Rivals
by wicked-writer4ever
Summary: This is about a new girl who arrives at school, and makes new friends... and enemies... But when things get a little too far, things turns out badly. I made this up from scratch. This has nothing to do with any book.
1. Chapter 1

I walked along the school hallway, everyone's eyes upon me. I hate being the new girl. I don't know anybody. I reached my locker and got out my crumpled schedule. Math is next. Well thats not so bad, since I'm good at it.

***

"Hello you must be the new girl, Kathy" my math teacher said in a bored voice.

"Yup, thats me. Where do I sit?" I spoke eagerly.

"Sit at the seat at the very front of the classroom." It was obvious that the teacher wanted to keep a close eye on me. As I got out my textbook, a rather short girl with curly brown hair sat next to me.

"Hello, Im Kathy," I said.

"I know, you were in my French class. I remember you. My name is Lauren," she said in a friendly voice. "Do you want to join me and my friends for lunch?"

"Yeah, that'll be nice. I finally have someone to hang out with!" I answered with relief and clear happiness in my voice.

***

I lined up in the lunch line for over ten minutes. When I finally got there, I had a choice between a brown mushy looking thing and green mystery soup that had a strong smell of mustard. I bought a can of coke and skipped the meal.

"Oh my gosh, look at the new girl. She looks like she just went dumpster diving," I heard a girl say with dark green make-up, high heels and bright red lipstick. Her outfit matched and everything looked so perfect. Obviously the popular girl. She was scanning my clothes, not even caring to make sure I can't hear. I spotted Lauren past her and headed for the table.

"Hey Lauren, does that girl over there always trash-talk people?" I asked annoyed by the comment the popular girl had made.

"Yeah, don't worry about what that jerk says. Her name is Haley. Oh no, she is coming our way," Lauren warned.

"Hey Katie. We were just talking about how great your outfit looked," Haley said who seemed to have no idea that I had just heard her conversation.

"Its Katie, not Kathy, and I heard you say I look as nice as a dumpster diver," I replied.

"Well, it IS true, isn't it? I mean look at those sneakers. They have a hole in them. You only have cheap clothes. They are the only ones you can afford." And with that, she walked away swaying her hips as though she was some supermodel.


	2. Chapter 2 Revenge at the Prom

"Oh, whatever about Haley. Well anyway, who is that cute guy sitting over there?" I asked curiously, my sparkly blue eyes scanning his perfect features.

"Well... umm, thats Haley's boyfriend," Lauren mumbled reluctantly.

"Ugh! I. Hate. Haley," I gritted through my teeth. Why does she have to have everything I would ever want? I keep hating her more and more each second.

After Lauren and I finished our lunch, (which took only about five minutes because of our empty trays) we headed outside. I then spotted a poster on the school window that read "Prom Wednesday May 12th Main Gym".

"Oh my gosh! Look Lauren there is going to be a prom in four days!!! Thats so soon!" I screeched excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I pass here everyday by that poster for three weeks now I KNOW," Lauren said clearly irritated by my sudden exclamation.

"Don't you like proms? Why do you sound so-"

"Every year, at every prom Haley always wins Prom Queen at everything. She wins prettiest, she wins most beautiful dress, AND best dancer. She wins EVERYTHING!!! I don't even go to those anymore."

"Well I'm forcing you to come to this one, alright? We can plan something mischievous on Haley and ruin her dress or something. Then, at least she won't win best dress, right? I mean, accidentally spilling an entire punch bowl all over her hair and dress won't get us in too much trouble. You in?" I invented wildly.

"Oh, all right. But you can't tell anyone. No one here at this school is trustable, I'll warn you now... except me of course," Lauren agreed, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"This is going to be great! My mom works at a dress shop so we can get discounts on our dresses! I can do your make-up, oh you are going to look so pretty! I know the perfect dress for you!" The rest of lunch went some-what like this, with me ranting on about the perfect dresses with some occasional comments from Lauren about our revenge for Haley.


End file.
